Avengers: Annihilation
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IDEA IS FOR SALE, ONLY TO DISNEY, OR WHOEVER OWNS MARVEL STUDIOS AT THE TIME. IF JUST THE IDEA IS BOUGHT, I ASK THAT YOU GIVE ME STORY CREDIT (EX. STORY BY NOAH FLORES). YOU CAN HIRE ME TO MAKE THIS AN ACTUAL SCREENPLAY. IF A YOUTUBER, BLOGGER, ARTICLE WRITER, OR PERSON WANTS TO MENTION THIS IDEA, PLEASE GIVE ME CREDIT. Avengers: Annihilation is an idea, created by Noah Flores, meant to act as the final film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise. All ideas stated below are what Flores wishes to happen. Synopsis Many years after the "Endgame", the remaining Avengers have been able to live more peaceful lives, with the absence of a world-threatening villain. Unfortunately, when the news of Thanos' defeat arrives to an alien leader, who goes by the name Annihilus, he rises from hiding, after Thanos destroyed most of his army. With the years, he made it his goal to grow his army back, even bigger than before, by taking over entire planets, to avoid near-extinction again. When Tony Stark's daughter, Morgan, detects the large mass, via space telescopes, she assembles the aging-Avengers once more, and create a planetary defense system, before Annihilus can reach Earth. Cast Katherine Langford - Morgan Stark/Iron Man Chris Hemsworth - Thor (Odinson) Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner/Hulk Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson/Captain America (previously Falcon) Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton/Ronin (previously Hawkeye) Brie Larson - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel Paul Rudd - Scott Lang/Ant-Man Evangelline Lilly - Hope Pym/Wasp Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor (Stephen) Strange Don Cheadle - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine Tom Holland - Peter Parker/Spider-Man Chadwick Boseman - T'Challa/Black Panther Elizabeth Olsen - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Danai Gurira - Okoye Lupita Nyong’o - Nakia Michael Douglas - Hank Pym Gwyneth Paltrow - Virginia "Pepper" Potts Jon Favreau - Harold ”Happy” Hogan Peter Dinklage - Eitri Samuel L. Jackson - Nicholas "Nick" Fury Josh Brolin - Thanos Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America Robert Downey Jr. - Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man Production Development Writer Noah Flores came upon the Marvel One Shot comic, entitled "What If Annihilation Reached Earth?," and thought that the Annihilation story-line is a great follow-up to the then-anticipated Avengers: Infinity War. While learning about Annihilation, he thought of "uncliched" motives for Annihilus. When Avengers: Infinity War finally released, Flores was happy that Thanos' motive has potential to tie-in with Annihilus' motive of surviving extinction. While Flores worried that certain major characters won't appear, the 21st Century Fox and Disney deal helped gain more confidence. Being a fan of director Zack Snyder, Flores wanted Snyder to helm the project, despite having worked with DC, and thinks it's a way to escape the unfaithful Warner Bros. (after the incidents in the production of Justice League). Flores believed Snyder and team would create the "most visually impressive MCU movie to date", and the great storyline/script, will make it "the best way to end a long franchise." Imagining a future for this idea, Flores posted his imagination on Ideas Wiki. Writing Flores wrote the first draft of the script, with director Zack Snyder, as an R-rated movie. Christoper Markus and Stephen McFeely later rewrote the script, with Flores saying they added more “smart dialogue”. Unfortunately, producer Kevin Feige wanted to keep a PG-13 rating, and asked to delete many mature stuff. It was after rewriting that Flores felt that the movie could need more action scenes, as he intended the film to be around 3 hours long, so Zak Penn and Joss Whedon were brought to be rewrite and add scenes. Later, Flores allowed executive producer James Gunn to write more space scenes, and rewrite more of the Guardians’ scenes. Music Hans Zimmer was brought to compose the music, previously working with Snyder in Man of Steel, and Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. He was given permission to ”cover” music from previous Marvel movies not done by him (most notably from Alan Silvestri), as Flores and Snyder noticed that fans love when they hear the old themes. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Studios Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Category:Captain Marvel Category:Franchises Category:Franchise Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers